


Just A Couple More

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decides to work out to grab Greg's attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Couple More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by geniusbee's gif (http://goo.gl/hQi55)

Mycroft just wanted to get in shape for Greg.

Mycroft had seen Greg eyeing some of the ruggers at school. Greg was so athletic and toned, he would obviously want to be with someone as in shape as he was, some one who could keep up him with him physically, and probably looked just as good as him. It would have been easier to forget about Greg if he wasn’t such a kind, funny, caring, warm-hearted person. Damn.

And Greg would certainly not be interested anyone with Mycroft’s build, not a chubby person with a pale complexion and a less-than-attractive nose and seemed to have a less-than-stellar handle of their own body and…

Well, anyway, the point was that Mycroft wanted to be more than friends with Greg, and came to the conclusion that Greg would notice him differently if he started working out more.

Mycroft’s mistake, though, was _telling_ Greg that he decided that he was going to start working out. Mycroft was just going to ask Greg what exercises he should do. Mycroft thought Greg would be impressed with Mycroft’s self-motivation while being flattered that Mycroft sought him out for advice, but instead, Greg offered to work out with him so he could show Mycroft how to do the exercises properly. Mycroft declined Greg’s offer, but Greg insisted he join, stating that it was the least he could do since Mycroft always helped him with his school work. Mycroft put on a fake smile reluctantly agreed while regretting ever mentioning this to Greg. He should have just asked someone else for help and let Greg notice that he was losing weight.

So now, Mycroft was lying on the ground in the park Greg gad him come to (Greg seemed to have the decency to find a spot for Mycroft to work out at where not too many people would be, especially this early in the morning), his joints and muscles sore from running so much. He was aching all over. He couldn’t possibly understand how people could love running, but apparently they existed, but for now, he thought they were crazy.

“I didn’t have you run that much, you know,” Greg said in a teasing tone.

Greg would have noticed Mycroft blushing if Mycroft’s face wasn’t already so red. Mycroft couldn’t even get a witty response out if he wanted, to busy trying to get his breath back.

Greg walked over and knelt next to Mycroft.

“I did tell you this wasn’t going to be easy, at least not at first”

Mycroft just nodded but looked away from Greg. He wanted Greg to find him attractive and he couldn’t possibly look good lying on the ground, trying to catch his breath. This wasn’t working for Mycroft. Not the exercising, he knew he would have stuck with it since he had the proper motivation to. No, Mycroft couldn’t really do this with Greg around, even if it the unintentional advantage of spending more time with him. However, Mycroft didn’t want Greg to see him struggle like this.

Perhaps it was fair though. Maybe this was a way to even out their relationship. Mycroft could be smarter, Greg could be more athletic, and they’d help each other out. That’s how Mycroft tried to reason this, but at the moment, he wasn’t buying his own logic.

He was about to say something to Greg, who may or may night have been talking to him, to get out of what ever Greg had lined up for them next, when he saw Greg moving so he was now kneeling in front of Mycroft. Greg tapped his shoes, but Mycroft didn’t know what Greg wanted until he felt Greg pushing his feet towards him so he knees would bend. Ah, he knew what Greg wanted him to do, sit ups.

Mycroft really wasn’t looking forward to it except Greg put his hands on Mycroft’s knees (oh my, and it was a nice feeling, too) and leaned over the knees.

“I want you to do a set of 20, but I want you to do them at your own pace, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, 20, should be easy enough,” replied Mycroft asGreg moved his hands from his knees and put them on his feet to hold him down, and even if they weren’t easy, it was only 20. Plus Greg was helping, that should make it easier.

Except the push ups were harder than he thought. Mycroft struggled through 6, and it was really not helping that Greg was still here watching him perform simple sit ups poorly.

Greg spoke: “How about you get to 10 sit ups, and I’ll give you a surprise reward as incentive, okay?”

Surprise reward? It was Mycroft’s curiosity that drove him to raise his torso up to his knees another 4 times. Though he struggled, he wondered what Greg could’ve brought as a reward. Or maybe Greg was going to do something for him or get something for him later.

On the 10th and final sit up, Mycroft closed his eyes (it seemed to help), used his back to thrust himself up (he’d learn later how to actually lift himself up for a proper sit up), and halfway up, threw his arms forward for momentum. He finally reached the top when he realized Greg was leaning against his knees.

Mycroft opened his eyes and saw Greg’s dark brown eyes. He had only a split second to realize that Greg was extremely close when Greg moved closer and kissed him.

Mycroft’s eyes widen. Information was moving around his head, but he couldn’t put it together. This completely contradicted everything he thought. He couldn’t understand what was happening, but decided to enjoy it so he closed his eyes and responded. This was nice. Definitely nicer than working out. But as nice as it was, Greg also kept it brief, and pulled apart after 10 seconds. Mycroft tried to stay up but he couldn’t hold himself and let himself fall back to the ground.

“Uh, Greg, um…”

“Like that?”

“Oh definitely, but…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t, I mean… I… well, how did you know?”

“That I liked you?” Greg asked almost smugly. Mycroft nodded.

“You manage to hide how you’re really feeling at times, but it was so obvious whenever you were jealous if I looked at anyone a certain way.”

Mycroft blushed.

Then he started to feel a little self-conscious; maybe Greg did just want Mycroft to lose weight before he would actually date him.

“I… so did you help me to lose weight because you wanted someone who-“

“Hold on, I just wanted to help as a friend, since you always help with school work, before you get any other ideas,” Greg shot back immediately, making Mycroft calm down again (of course, he did kiss him just now, wouldn’t make sense if he didn’t want to yet). “I don’t really care how you look, you’re a nice person, nice enough to help me with school work anyway, and you’re really smart and ambitious. To be honest, I wasn’t going to do much today beside help you get started, but you looked like you needed some motivating to help you out.”

Mycroft started to giggle when Greg, who had still been leaning on Mycroft’s knees, pushed his knees apart with Mycroft eagerly adjusting, and hovered right above him. He bent his head down next to Mycroft’s ear.

“But if you give me 20 more push ups, I’ll give you something better than a kiss at the end,” Greg whispered, his breath sending shivers through Mycroft’s entire body.

Mycroft stammered out a yes before Greg laughed, kissed him, and raised himself, smiling at the sight of an eager but blushing Mycroft.


End file.
